camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Travelg/Powers Issues
It is my understanding that their are individuals here that do have issue with the powers I came up with for the cabin, I assure you that I will be reworking them so that there will be no further issue. ' If you have any complaints about this issue, please write them out here.' Minx did and will continue to help me improve this list. Bast Cabin Offensive * Children of Bast can alter their nails so that they can create super sharp claws, which can be used for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. * Children of Bast can bring upon a state of pleasure to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. * Children of Bast can focus an intense beam of moonlight, which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry and armor. Defensive *Children of Bast can create a shield of pure energy to defend a small area, the longer the shield is held, the more energy it drains. Passive *Children of Bast can pounce and jump at amazing distances *Children of Bast have acute hearing *Children of Bast are more balanced and flexible than others Supplementary *Children of Bast can see almost as clearly during the night as they can during the day. *Children of Bast can take on cat features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. * Children of Bast have empathic connections with cats Counselor and Lt. Power *Children of Bast can alter the atmosphere around an opponent so that their perception of smell can be worse. This can cause daze, confused, vomiting, and suffocation to opponent. Traits *Children of Bast generally land on their feet when they fall *Children of Bast tend to love cats *Children of Bast are loyal and protective to their loved ones *Children of Bast generally more active at night Pakhet Cabin (Pakhet was a war goddess, but she was brought as cabin since she was sometimes associated with Artemis in terms that she was like a hunter. Now the difference between her and Artemis is that Pakhet is can mate with a man. She only as the head of a lion everything else is i think human which is why alterations had to be made here. ) Offensive * Children of Pakhet are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. *Children of Pakhet have the ability to grow lion teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. Defensive * Children of Pakhet have the amazing ability to focus and observe their opponent, up to a point where they can predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Pakhet. Passive * Children of Pakhet can be able to see in the dark, nearly as well as they see in the day. * Children of Pakhet unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. (Pakhet is the goddess of inner will) *Children of Pakhet can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them Supplementary *Children of Pakhet possess great strength, agility, speed, and endurance * Children of Pakhet have acute hearing, and sight. * Children of Paket are capable of being able to blend or camouflage themselves to the background and environment so that others will not be able to spot them. Counselor/Head Follower and Lt. * Children of Pakhet can enter into a state where they become stronger and faster whenever an opponent uses a physical or an offensive attack against them or another ally. The longer they are in this state the more energy that they waste. Traits * They dislike snakes, and are aggressive toward them. * Children of Pakhet are known to be able to sneak, and stalk on opponent without being caught. * They remain the age that they became a follower Sehkmet Cabin Offensive *Children of Sehkmet can deafen or daze an opponent whenever they scream or roar really loudly. (Since she does have some features of a lion. I am putting this ability since lion's roar is so loud that they can be heard for 5 miles.) *Children of Sehkmet ability to create gusts of hot wind which will slow the movements of all effected by them as well as slowly burning anyone hit by the wind. *Children of Sehkmet have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the effected area, the worse the scald. The area can not be any more than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive * Children of Sehkmet induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, which causes the opponent to be distracted, and leaves them vulnerable. *Children of Sehkmet can create sand and dust storm that can blind an opponent for a temporarily period of time. Passive *Children of Sehkmet have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess * Children of Sehkmet are known to are innately proficient archers. Supplementary *Children of Sehkmet can tap into a primal rage which allows them to increase there strength, agility and endurance, but separate friend from foe and attacks everyone, and state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate. *Children of Sekmet cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian, but this only occurs when the child of Sehkmet is rather happy or calm. *Children of Sehkmet are able to telekinetically move sand at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. ( she is the goddess of the desert or has something to do with it.) Counselor and Leitenant Only * It is rare ability that a child of Sehkmet ability to detect illness in other individuals, and as well as being cure, or heal most form of wounds or illness, with the exception of fatal wounds or illness. Trait * Children of Sehkmet are excellent swimmers. * Children of Sehkmet are known to be extremely aggressive *Children of Sehkmet can be able to see in the dark, and stalk an opponent without being caught. *Children of Sehkmet is excellent with kids Category:Blog posts